Love Isn't About Tactics
by HiroXK
Summary: There are two people that no one expects will ever find true love. One person is Shikamaru Nara the other is Gaara. Shika loves his childhood friend Mina but never told her. Gaara however wants to know what it's like to be loved. can Suzuki show him?
1. Chapter 1

Love isn't about tactics

Ch.1: She's on my team

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto

-Flashback-

Shikamaru and his friends Choji and Mina were lying in the grass watching clouds when Mina quickly sat up. "What's wrong Mina?" Shikamaru asked and gave her a look of concern. Mina gave him a big smile and said, "Oh nothing I was just thinking about how someday we're all going to be genin. I really hope you and Choji are on my squad Shika." Shikamaru blushed and said, "I hope your on my squad too Mina." Choji gave them both a hug and said, "I hope we're all together."

"Which reminds me I got a present for both of you." Mina said and reached into her bag and pulled out a bag of barbeque potato chips. "This is for you Choji."

"Thanks Mina." She then pulled out a dog tag and placed it around Shikamaru's neck. Shikamaru held the tag in his hand. It read "Shika and Mina." "Thanks Mina."

"That's so you won't forget all the good times we had together and so you won't forget me." Shikamaru gave her a smirk and said, "Forget you how could I you troublesome girl." Shikamaru hugged Mina.

"I'd better be going my mom will have a fit if I'm late for dinner. "Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru hurried home and placed the dog tag on his dresser. _"I'll never forget this day." he thought. _That night while he slept Shikamaru was suddenly awakened by the sound of screaming and the smell of smoke. He looked out his window and to see smoke coming from Mina's house. He quickly pulled on his shoes and ran toward Mina's house.

Shikamaru followed the smoke to Mina's living room where he found the bodies of Mina's parents on the ground in a pool of blood. "Mina where are you?!" he called.

"I'm here in my room Shika help me I'm scared." Shikamaru ran to Mina's room where he found her huddled in a corner. "Come on Mina we have to get out of here your whole house is going to burn to the ground." Shikamaru said and held a hand out to her. Mina took his hand.

"Mina what happened?"

"A man came into our house and my parents told me to leave. Then I heard my mom scream and the next ting I knew the house was on fire." "Who was this man?" Mina shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know but he was real scary looking."

-End of Flashback-

Shikamaru shook his head. _"Snap out of it Shika Mina is safe in another village with her grandparents. Besides she hasn't been in Konoha since that whole incident." _ Of course he wished she was still with him. He for some reason couldn't stop thinking about Mina and anybody wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her she was after all a beauty with her shoulder length black hair, beautiful white skin and her gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. He reached for his dog tag on his dresser. _"Mina I want you to return to me." _Shikamaru punched his pillow he needed sleep he had chunin duties tomorrow he had no time to let his thoughts wonder anywhere near Mina.

The next morning Shikamaru was awakened by Choji screaming. "Shikamaru! Mina has returned. Shikamaru yawned and said, "What did you say Choji?"

"I said Mina has returned I saw her on the way to the hokage's office." Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat. _"After all this time she finally returned. I have to see her again." _ He grabbed the dog tag Mina had given him and put it on. He ran as fast as he could to the hokage's office.

Without thinking Shikamaru burst into Tsunade's office. "Shikamaru Nara you better have a good reason for coming in here. I was busy talking to Mina Oshida and her grandparents." Shikamaru looked sheepish and said, "Man what a drag. I'm sorry lady Tsunade I'll just wait outside for Mina. Mina giggled as Shikamaru went outside.

A few minuets later Mina came out and put her hands over Shikamaru's eyes. "You better have a good reason for interrupting my and lady Tsunade's talk."

"I did have a good reason I wanted to say hello to an old friend."

"Hello Shika. You haven't changed at all." Shikamaru smirked and said, "You haven't changed much either. You're still troublesome now if you'll excuse me I have to do my chunin duties."

"Chunin duties. Shikamaru you're a chunin?" Shikamaru nodded and said, "Yupp I'm the only chunin on my squad."

"Speaking of squads I was just placed on a squad." "You were whose squad are you on?" Shikamaru asked anxiously awaiting her answer. "I'm on Asuma-sensei's squad." Shikamaru almost tripped over a rock when he heard those words. "Your on Choji's and my squad." Mina gave him a smile and said, "Yupp and I start training with you guys tomorrow." Mina hugged Shikamaru and said, "I'll see you tomorrow okay." When Mina left Shikamaru's heart kept skipping beats and he kept thinking, _"She's on my squad." _


	2. Chapter 2

Love Isn't About Tactics

Ch2. Why don't you tell her how you feel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto

The next morning Asuma had his squad do a little bonding. "Man this is such a drag. I already know Mina and Choji." Shikamaru complained. Asuma chuckled and said, "It's true that you and Choji know Mina but I don't so I want to get to know her a little better. Mina go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Hi everyone I'm Mina Oshida and I want to be the best kouichi there is."

"That's a good dream Mina. My dream is to taste every kind of food possible." Choji said.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and said, "We all know that Choji. Now can we please do something that isn't so boring?" Asuma laughed and said, "Yes, well since we all know each other I wanted to try a trusting exercise today."

"A trusting exercise that's boring."

"I know it is Shikamaru but I want to see how well you and Choji work with Mina. So for this exercise Mina I want you to stand in front of Choji and let yourself fall. Choji you have to catch her."

"Okay Asuma-sensei I'll do my best to try and catch her." Mina stood in front of Choji and fell backwards and Choji caught her. "Excellent Choji. Shikamaru it's your turn." Shikamaru let out a sigh and stood behind Mina. "Are you going to catch me Shika?" Shikamaru smirked and said, "No I thought I'd let you fall since your so troublesome." Mina rolled her eyes and then let herself fall. Shikamaru caught her and held her for a while before finally letting her go. "Very nice Shikamaru. You three seem to work together very well. That's all I have planned for today. I'll see you all later."

"Choji Shikamaru do you guys want to go get something to eat?"

"Nah, I'm tired I'm going to my favorite spot."

"Awww come on Shikamaru please come with Mina and me."

"I've got things to think about Choji but you can join me if you want." Choji shrugged and said, "See you later then Shikamaru." Shikamaru went to his favorite spot it was the perfect place to watch the clouds and the perfect place for thinking about his feelings for Mina. During the trust exercise Shikamaru wanted to do more than just catch her. Choji soon came up and sat next to him. "Shikamaru why didn't you come with me and Mina?"

"It's because since we were kids I sort of started developing these feelings for her."

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Shikamaru didn't answer him. He wanted to do more than tell her how he felt. He had the strong desire to pin her to a wall and press his lips against hers. He wanted to hold her in his arms and he wondered what would happen if he kissed her neck but he couldn't tell Choji his most deep secrets. There was so much he wanted but he had no idea how to express his feelings toward Mina.

"I want to tell Mina how I feel but I don't know how. It's not as simple as it sounds." Choji slapped Shikamaru in the head and said, "Shikamaru expressing your feelings isn't about strategizing and tactics. So don't think about it so much." "Maybe your right Choji." Choji gave Shikamaru an encouraging smile and said, "She's in the Ninja Academy if you want her."

"Thanks for the help Choji."

"You're welcome Shikamaru." Shikamaru made his way to the Ninja Academy and found Mina talking to Naruto. "Mina may I talk to you for a second?" Mina nodded and said, "Oh sure thing Shikamaru."

Shikamaru lead her to an empty classroom. "What do you want Shikamaru." Shikamaru took a deep breath and said, "I um…wanted to tell you that I uh…like you." "Awww… how I like you too Shika." Shikamaru chuckled and said, "No you misunderstand what I'm trying to tell you. You see Mina what I mean is that I really like you as in I've had this huge crush on you since we were kids. I guess you can say that I...uh love you." Mina blushed and said, "Shikamaru I had a crush on you too. That's why I gave you the dog tag. Do you still have it?" Shikamaru nodded and said, "Yes I still have it. I kept ever since."

Shikamaru then pushed Mina against the wall. He then pulled her close to him. She felt herself go weak at the knees. He then pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. When they broke apart Mina wanted Shikamaru to keep going and he sensed it. "Not now Mina and not here. There are too many people." "I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Shikamaru tsukidaio." He kissed her forehead and said, "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Love Isn't About Tactics

Ch.3: Cherry Blossom Festival

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Suzuki Kisiyomi looked at the calendar and rolled her eyes. Today was the day of the cherry blossom festival and it was going to be the same as it always was **boring.** She went over to where her wolf pup Kyou was sleeping and stroked his head. Kyou awoke suddenly and said, "What a beautiful day it is for the annual Konoha Cherry blossom festival." Suzuki rolled her eyes and said, "What's so special about a stupid cherry blossom festival." Kyou looked at Suzuki and said, "A lot of things are special Suzu-chan. Besides this year it's going to be better I heard that there will be some ninjas from the sand village attending."

"Yeah so what's your point?"

"I also heard they will have your favorite food there now what was your favorite food again? Oh yeah that's right its pork dumplings correct?" Suzuki felt her mouth water and she said, "Yes my favorite food is pork dumplings but what's your point?" Kyou gave her a smirk and said, "Its pork dumplings Suzuki."

"Yeah so…"

"P-o-r-k dumplings." Suzuki couldn't take anymore of Kyou's teasing so she finally gave in and said, "All right Kyou I'll go but I have nothing to wear and nobody to go with." Kyou went to Suzuki's closet and pulled out a black kimono that had flowers on it and placed it on Suzuki's lap. "Wear this you'll look so beautiful in it and you should go with Mina."

"There's no way in hell that I'm wearing that kimono." Kyou gave her a look with sad puppy dog eyes and said, "Pretty please Suzu-chan." Suzuki sighed and said, "Okay I'll wear it." Kyou jumped in her lap and snuggled up to her chest and Suzuki reached down to pet him.

Unlike Suzuki Mina wasn't having much luck finding something to wear to the cherry blossom festival she really wanted an outfit or kimono that would really wow Shikamaru. She pulled a green top with Japanese writing on it out of the closet. She put on over the top she was wearing then suddenly took it off and threw on the floor with the other outfits she had thrown on the floor. "No No this top doesn't match any of my outfits and it definitely will not impress Shikamaru Nara!" Mina screamed. While she was busy rummaging through her closet her obaa-san came into the room and was horrified at the mess in Mina's room.

"Mina what's with the big mess in your room?" Mina looked sheepishly at her obaa-san and said, "Sorry obaa-san I was just trying to find an outfit or kimono for the cherry blossom festival." Her obaa-san smiled and said, "If it's a kimono you wanted all you had to do was ask." She left the room for a few minuets and returned with an ugly brown kimono. "How about you wear this one Mina it'll look really nice on you." Mina looked at the kimono and said, "Um that's okay obaa-san I'll go over to Suzuki's house and uh borrow one from her."

On her way to Suzuki's house Mina stopped at the Yamanaka flower shop to buy a flower for Shikamaru. "Hey there Mina Nara." Ino teased. Mina rolled her eyes and said, "Very funny Ino now can I please get a flower for Shikamaru?"

"Sure you can get your husband Mr. Nara a flower what kind would you like?" Mina looked at all the flowers and chose a white lily for Shikamaru. "How much for the flower Ino?"

"Well since your going to one day be the wife of the lazy Shikamaru Nara you can have the flower for free." Mina took the flower from Ino and headed toward Suzuki's house. When Suzuki answered the door she gave Mina a smile and said, "What do you need Mina."

"I was wondering if you had a kimono that I could borrow." Suzuki nodded and led Mina to her bedroom where Kyou was sitting on her bed waiting for them. "Hello Mina long time no see." Mina pat Kyou on his head and said, "Same here Kyou." Suzuki looked through her closet and pulled out a purple kimono with white flowers on it and said, "You can borrow this one."

"That one would look very nice on you Mina-san." Kyou said.

"Thank you Kyou."

"Suzuki I thought you were weren't going to the cherry blossom festival since you always thought it were stupid." Suzuki sighed and said, "I wasn't going but Kyou told me that there was going to be pork dumplings there so I changed my mind." Mina smiled and said, "Oh we'll have lots of fun you'll see."

"You mean you and Shikamaru will have fun." Mina blushed and said, "You never know maybe one of the sand ninjas will attract your attention." Suzuki snorted and said, "Right sure whatever you say Mina."

Suzuki and Mina met Shikamaru at Ichiraku Ramen. He was standing there waiting with Choji. "Wow Mina you look really pretty." Shikamaru said when he saw her and Suzuki. "Thank you Shika. You guys remember Suzuki and her pet Kyou right?" Shikamaru nodded and said, "How can I forget them those two were so troublesome." Suzuki smirked and said, "You haven't changed at all yourself Shikamaru Nara your still the laziest ninja I ever met."

"Okay now that the introductions are done can we get something to eat I'm hungry." Choji asked. The four of them went to go get pork dumplings. "See Suzu-chan I told you this would be fun." Kyou said.

"Yeah well don't rub it in." Mina held a pork dumpling on a chopstick in front of Shikamaru's face and said, "Say ahhhhhhhh." Shikamaru sighed and said, "You're so troublesome." He opened his mouth and took a bite.

While the four of them ate three ninja of the sand village happened to be sitting a few feet away from them. The red head called Subaku no Gaara or Gaara had his eyes on Suzuki and was studying her. "Hello earth to Gaara are you there?" said the one wearing black. Gaara looked at him and said, "Leave me alone Kankuro I'm studying." Kankuro followed Gaara's gaze and said, "Studying who the girl?" Gaara nodded and Kankuro said, "Hey Temari I think Gaara might have just fallen in love." Temari rolled her eyes and said, "Sure whatever Kankuro."

Kyou sensed Gaara's stares and said, "Hey Suzuki the boy with the red hair is staring at you." Suzuki turned around and glared at Gaara who suddenly looked away from her. When he thought it was safe to look at her again he went back to studying her. Kankuro who had been watching Gaara the whole time turned to Temari and said, "Hey Temari are those two having a staring contest or something." Temari looked at Gaara and then at Suzuki who was still glaring at Gaara and said, "I don't know I guess so." For a few moments Gaara and Suzuki kept glaring at each other when finally Shikamaru said, "Let's go find a spot to watch the fireworks."

"Let's stay here Shika we can see them from here." Shikamaru sighed and said, "And I thought I was the lazy one."

"You are the lazy one Shiku-kun." Suzuki pointed out. The four of them watched as the fireworks lit up the night sky. While Kankuro and Temari were watching the fireworks Gaara had questions running through his head. _"Why couldn't I take my eyes off her? What's the feeling in my chest that I get when I just look at her?" _ These questions were ones that he had to figure out on his own and maybe just maybe this girl could show him what the meaning of love was.

After the firework show Suzuki and Kyou headed home. "You know that boy with the red hair kept watching you." Kyou said. Suzuki turned red and said, "So what it doesn't mean anything." Kyou chuckled and said, "It's amazing how you humans try to hide what you're feeling for one another." Suzuki had no idea what Kyou was talking about and she had no idea why the boy with the red hair kept staring at her. It was like he was confused about her. _"I wish I knew what he was thinking. I guess that's something I have to figure out on my own. Hopefully we meet each other again." _


	4. Chapter 4

Love Isn't About Tactics

Ch.4: Journey to the sand village

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The next morning Shikamaru was called into the Tsunade's office. "Shikamaru I have a mission for you and two other people of your choice." Shikamaru sighed and said, "What's the mission?"

"Your mission is to go to the Sand Village. Apparently there were attacks on the village during the cherry blossom festival. I want you and your teammates to lend them a hand." "Okay I'll lend them a hand."

"Shikamaru who are you taking on the mission?" Shikamaru smirked and said, "I know what I'm doing."

Shikamaru first went to Mina's house. "Why hello there Shikamaru looking for my granddaughter?" asked Mina's grandpa. "Yes I am."

"She's in the living room." Shikamaru went in the house and found Mina drinking tea. "Shikamaru what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a mission with me."

"Yes I would love to go on a mission with you let me just pack my backpack and we can get going. Is there anyone else coming with us too?" Shikamaru nodded and said, "I'm going to ask Suzuki and Kyou if they would like to come."

Mina went to her room to pack her backpack and was ready to get going.

"Come on Mina let's go get Suzuki." The two them reached Suzuki's house and found her sitting with Kyou in her backyard. "Suzuki would you and Kyou like to come on a mission to the Sand Village with Mina and me." Suzuki nodded and said, "Yeah sure let me get my backpack and we can get going." She returned a few minuets later and was ready to go. The four of them made their way to the gates of Konoha where they were met by Temari. "Temari what are you doing here?"

"I was sent here by our kazekage to escort you and your teammates to the Sand Village. Are you and your teammates ready to go?" Shikamaru nodded and said, "Let's get going."

The journey to the Sand Village was long and tiring. When they finally got there Temari led them to the kazekage's hut where Gaara and Kankuro were waiting for them. Gaara immediately looked in the other direction at the sight of Suzuki. "Lord Kazekage these are the ninja lady hokage sent to help aid the Sand Village." Temari said. The kazekage nodded and said, "I'm sure lady Tsunade told you why we called you here." Shikamaru nodded and asked, "Who are these people that attacked your people?"

"That is something we do not know. I was hoping that you three could help us during the village watch and help catch whoever is behind these attacks."

Shikamaru nodded and said, "We'll try our best to help you." The kazekage nodded and said, "Temari please take them to their hut so they can rest up for the village watch." Temari nodded and lead Shikamaru, Mina, Suzuki and Kyou to their hut. "Gaara and Kankuro will come for you when it's time for watch."

"Does the kazekage know how to count or do I not count as part of the group?" Kyou asked. Suzuki patted his head and said, "He just thinks of you as a pet. Was the boy called Gaara watching me again?" Kyou nodded and said, "Why don't you ask Temari where he lives so you can talk to him."

Suzuki turned pink and said, "No way besides we need to sleep if we're going to be up all night." She went over to her bed put her backpack on the bed and decided to take a nap. Kyou jumped in her lap and curled up for a nap. Shikamaru yawned and said, "A nap looks pretty good right about now." He put his backpack on the floor by his bed and took out his pillow and made himself comfortable in the corner on the floor. Mina put her bag next to his and took her pillow out and slept on the floor next to Shikamaru.

A few hours later they were awakened by Gaara and Kankuro. "Come on sleepy heads it's time for village watch." Kankuro said. He led them to the two gates of the Sand Village. "You two can stand with Temari and me." Kankuro said and led Mina and Shikamaru to one gate. Gaara went over to Suzuki and said, "You and your pup can come stand with me." Suzuki and Kyou followed Gaara to the other gate. For awhile things seemed pleasant. That was until a giant centipede came from under the ground and was headed right toward Mina and Shikamaru. Shikamaru managed to get himself and Mina out of the way.

"Kankuro what is that thing?" Gaara asked. Kankuro examined the centipede and said, "Looks like we've got a puppet and what better way to deal with a puppet than using my own puppet." He unwrapped crow and started controlling him with charka strings he pulled on one of them and crow shot shirokens at the centipede. The centipede turned around and made its way toward Suzuki and was about to strike her with it's large poisonous fangs but it was stopped with a barrier of sand surrounding her. Suzuki looked around to see who was in control of the sand and found that Gaara had managed to come behind her and stop the puppet from attacking her.

Kyou grew into a giant wolf demon and was going to attack the centipede but it escaped from him. "How do we stop this puppet and find out who's controlling it?" Shikamaru asked. Kankuro smirked and said, "That's easy all you got to do is cut the chakra strings controlling the puppet and then drag out whoever is at the other end." Shikamaru quickly thought of a plan and said, "Suzuki use your sound waves to knock the puppet into something and Temari you help her with your wind scythe jutsu. Then Mina and Gaara you two cut the chakra strings controlling the puppet." Suzuki did her hand signs and with her chakra she created a flute.

Suzuki played a few notes which created sound waves to send the puppet flying. Temari took the opportunity and used her wind scythe jutsu and the puppet was knocked into a tree. "All right Mina and Gaara use kunai knives to cut the chakra strings." Shikamaru instructed. The two of them did as they were told and Shikamaru grabbed the chakra strings and pulled on them. He pulled until he dragged out a girl. Kankuro took one look at the girl and said, "Yukie I should've known it was you." Yukie smirked and said, "Oh Kankuro it's been so long hasn't it. Why it seems like only yesterday that you and I trained together."

"Yeah and then you went totally psycho and wanted to take over the village with an army of centipede puppets." Yukie laughed manically and said, "Now what was wrong with that. Oh well enough chit chat it's time for you to die." She pulled on the chakra strings and the centipede was headed toward Kyou who managed to bite the centipede's head. "You naughty wolf puppy how dare you bite my precious puppet." She moved another string and the puppet shot poisonous gas out of its mouth. "Wind scythe jutsu!" The wind blew the gas away and Yukie said, "How dare you attack Shikare I'll show you. Shikare attack them with shirokens and paper bombs." Yukie pulled on two strings causing paper bombs and shriokens to fly everywhere. Suzuki did hand signs and said, "Art of shadows: Shadow puppet jutsu." A giant shadow emerged and Suzuki controlled the puppet and made it attack Shikare causing the centipede to fall apart. Yukie ran over to her puppet and began to weep. "My poor puppet how could you destroy my puppet." While she was weeping Gaara too his opportunity to do his hand signs and said, "Enough of your nonsense Yukie. Sand Burial: Sand Coffin!" Gaara trapped Yukie in sand.

"Well well looks like you're stuck there huh Yukie. It seems to me that you should have paid more attention to the training I showed you instead of paying attention to my looks." Kankuro teased. "Shut up Kankuro." Kankuro smirked and said, "Oh well I guess you'll learn other things while you're in prison." Suzuki went over to Kyou and picked him up and then went over to Gaara and said, "Thank you for protecting me." Gaara smiled a small smile and said, "You were a comrade in danger and when one of my comrades are in danger I'll be there to protect them." When Gaara was out of earshot Kyou said, "I think he has other reasons as to why he protected you." Suzuki blushed and said, "No he doesn't stop teasing me Kyou."

"Yes he does Suzu-chan I mean if he likes you that much then he should just say it instead of trying to hide it."

"He doesn't like me Kyou."

"Yes he does Suzuki."

"No he doesn't."

"He does."

While Kyou was trying to convince Suzuki that Gaara liked her Shikamaru was scolding Mina. "Mina you need to be more careful if I hadn't pulled you out of the way of the centipede you could have been seriously hurt tonight."

"Well I wasn't hurt now was I Shika. You need to not worry about it so much."

"I can't stop worrying about it Mina because your so troublesome." Shikamaru teased.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Isn't About Tactics

Ch.5: Troublesome Pests

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

After a grueling battle at the Sand Village Tsunade decided that Shikamaru and his teammates deserved the day off. Suzuki decided that she and Kyou would take a walk around the village since everything at her house was boring. As they were walking they ran into Gaara. Suzuki was at a loss for words. Kyou gave Suzuki a look and Suzuki said, "Well look who's here it's my stalker." Gaara raised his eyebrows and said, "What is this stalker you speak of."

Suzuki rolled her eyes and said, "Since you're here I guess you can hang around with me." Gaara followed her and asked, "Do you hang around with any boys?" Suzuki looked puzzled and said, "Um I hang around with a few boys." Gaara looked away from Suzuki and said, "Show me these boys." Suzuki looked at Kyou but he was just as confused as she was.

While Suzuki was showing Gaara the boys Shikamaru was talking to Naruto. "Hey Shikamaru I heard that you spend a lot of time with Mina."

"Yeah so what's your point Naruto?"

"Is Mina your girlfriend now and is she going to be Mrs. Nara?" Shikamaru blushed and said, "She's not my girlfriend. I don't even know if she'll be willing to become Mrs. Nara." Of course Shikamaru secretly hoped that Mina would become his wife someday. "She is your girlfriend you're blushing. Hey everyone Shikamaru Nara has a girlfriend!" Naruto shouted.

He then started running and shouting, "Shikamaru has a girlfriend!" Shikamaru chased after Naruto and said, "Get back here troublesome pest!"

Shikamaru had to catch Naruto before the whole village and his parents found out about his relationship with Mina but it was too late Naruto ran right past Shikamaru's house shouting, "Hey Shikamaru has a girlfriend!" Shikamaru's mother Yoshino Nara came outside and said, "Shikamaru Nara your suppose to tell your father and I about your girlfriend before you tell your friends."

Shikamaru ignored his mother and ran right past Suzuki and she said, "Wow Shikamaru I've never seen you run this fast before." Shikamaru glared at her and said, "Shut Up!" Suzuki tugged on Gaara's sleeve and said, "Gaara can you trip him please?" Gaara moved the sand under Shikamaru's feet and Shikamaru tripped. "Damn you troublesome woman!" Suzuki then ran up to Gaara and hugged him. To her surprise Gaara hugged her back.

Shikamaru continued to chase Naruto around and while he did Suzuki and Gaara continued their walk when they ran into Kiba Inuzuka. Suzuki ran up to Kiba and hugged him. "Hey there Suzu-chan long time no see." he said and hugged her. Gaara raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you know her?" Kiba smiled and said, "Sure I do she and I use to hang around together when we were in the Ninja Academy."

"Stay away from her." Suzuki apologized to Kiba and said, "Let's keep going." They soon ran into Neji Hyuuga. "Hey do you know her?" Gaara asked. "Um no not really. It's not my destiny."

"Okay fine." They kept walking when they ran into Rock Lee. "Ah Gaara-san you are blooming with the slap of youth." Lee said.

"Lee do you know Suzuki?" Lee nodded and said, "Yes I do but why do you ask?"

"I'm just asking." Suzuki rolled her eyes and said, "He's acting jealous."

"Gaara take my advice don't be jealous of any of the other boys I'm pretty sure Suzuki likes you." Suzuki blushed and said, "Let's get out of here." The two of them took a break from harassing the boys so Suzuki took out Make Out Paradise from her bag and began to read. Gaara watched her for a while and asked, "Aren't you too young for that book?" Suzuki shook her head and said, "No you're never too young to read a good book by a great author." A hand touched her shoulder and she turned around to see Jaraiya standing behind her. "Suzuki Kisiyomi I'm disappointed in you. Your way too young to be reading this. " Suzuki hugged Jaraiya and said, "Please don't be disappointed with me Jaraiya-sama I just love the way you write and you're such a good author."

While Suzuki and Gaara talked to Jaraiya Mina was busy enjoying some tea with Choji. "I'm so glad we got to spend this lovely afternoon together Choji-san." Choji hugged Mina and said, "Thank you for inviting me."

"No problem." Suddenly the two of them heard yelling outside. "What's going on?" Mina asked and opened the door to see Shikamaru and Naruto yelling at each other. "You're such a loser Naruto! Now the whole village and my parents know that I have a girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry Shikamaru but its true!" Naruto yelled. Mina came outside and said, "Would you two knock it off. Shikamaru stop yelling at Naruto so what if the whole village knows that we are together. We'll just have to explain things to your parents later. Naruto what you did was wrong but I'll forgive you." Shikamaru sighed and said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you Naruto. Gosh Mina your so troublesome but I love you anyways."

"Troublesome you haven't met troublesome until you spent the whole day with Gaara." Suzuki said and stood next to Shikamaru. "Troublesome I'm not troublesome." Gaara said. Shikamaru sighed and said, "I guess we both had to deal with troublesome pests." Suzuki nodded and said, "At least I don't have to explain things to my parents." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and said, "Man what a drag I almost forgot about that."


	6. Chapter 6

Love Isn't About Tactics

Ch.6: Unacceptable

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Shikamaru woke up and made himself breakfast and was soon joined by Yoshino and Shikaku. He knew why they were sitting there not saying any thing but before he could open his mouth to speak his mother began talking. "So I heard that you have a girlfriend." Yoshino said. Shikamaru nodded and his mother continued, "Well do you want to tell us about her?" Shikamaru nodded and said, "Okay well my girlfriend is Mina Oshida do you guys remember her?" Yoshino nodded and said, "Yes I remember her she use to come by to play with you all the time isn't that right dear?" Shikaku nodded and said, "Yes that's right. Shikamaru promise me something okay?" Shikamaru sighed and said, "What is it dad?"

"Promise me that you'll take care of her."

"Okay I promise to take care of her." Yoshino smiled at her son and said, "Oh and Shikamaru before you leave please wash the dishes." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and said, "All right mother."

After Shikamaru finished washing the dishes he headed off to do his chunin duties. Today Iruka gave him the task of playing hide and go seek with the younger students at the Ninja Academy. "Thanks for your help Shikamaru." Iruka said. "No problem Iruka I'm always um…happy to play with the younger students." _"Even if it is such a drag." _When he finished playing hide and go seek he decided to go see Mina for a while before going to see lady Tsunade. He found Mina talking to Hinata at the flower shop. "Good Morning Shika." Mina said when she saw him.

"Good Morning Mina, good morning Hinata."

"Um…good morning Shikamaru." Hinata said shyly. Mina hugged him and asked, "So what did your parents say."

"They said they were fine with us dating." Mina kissed his cheek and said, "Are you done with chunin duties?" Shikamaru shook his head and said, "No I actually have to get to lady Tsunade's office to see if she has anything for me to do."

Just as Shikamaru said those words Shizune came running up to him. "Shikamaru Nara lady Tsunade wants to see you right away she said it's urgent." Shikamaru followed Shizune and to Tsunade's office. "You wanted to see me lady hokage."

"Yes I did I just received and urgent message from a man named Tatsua Ishino he needs ninjas to escort him home near the Sound Village."

"The Sound Village huh okay I'm guessing it's a job for a team of three." Tsunade shook her head and said, "This time it's for a team of five this mission is far more dangerous than the last one you went on so I asked Jiraiya and Gaara to come along."

"So Gaara is coming too huh that doesn't bother me we could use his skills. Okay I got it I'll go get two more ninja to come along."

Shikamaru went to first get Mina. "Mina, go get your things and meet me at the gates were going on another mission." Shikamaru then went to Suzuki's house and asked her if she wanted to go. Suzuki sighed and said, "I guess if I have no choice I'll go. Is Gaara coming along too?" Shikamaru nodded and said, "Yes he's coming and so is Jiraiya." Suzuki went in her house got her things and Kyou. The three of them then headed to the gate where Jiraiya, Gaara and Mina were waiting for them. "Okay is everyone that's going on this mission ready to go?" Jiraiya asked. Everyone nodded and Jiraiya said, "Well okay then let's meet this Tatsua guy and then let's hit the road."

Jiraiya pulled out a map and said, "According to the instructions given to me by lady Tsunade we are to meet Tatsua in a small village here." He pointed to a small village east of Konoha. "Why are we just standing around here for let's get going." Shikamaru complained. "All right Mr. Grumbles don't rush me we'll get moving." Jiraiya said and folded up the map. The journey to the small village wasn't as long as the journey to the Sand Village. "So where do we go now Jiraiya-sama?" Suzuki asked. Jiraiya opened the scroll containing the mission instructions and said, "We're to meet Tatsua at a hotel called Fujigawa Inn."

The five of them walked to the Inn and found a scrawny old man waiting for them. "Ah so you must be the ninjas the Leaf Village sent to protect me." Jiraiya nodded and said, "Yes we are. I'm Jiraiya and this is Shikamaru Nara, Mina Oshida, Gaara and Suzuki Kisiyomi. We will do our best to see that you are brought home safely."

"I have faith in you. Now shall we be going?" Tatsua asked. They all nodded and soon were off to Tatusa's village. On the way there Kyou told everyone to be on their guard. "Why what's the matter Kyou?" Suzuki asked. "I have this feeling that were being watched by someone."

"Who is this person?" Mina asked. Kyou shrugged and said, "I don't know Mina it's just a feeling that's all."

"Shikamaru do you think it's safe for us to keep going?" Mina asked.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be fine."

Of course no one knew for sure if everything was going to be fine but they had a mission and it needed to be completed safe or not. They were however entering Orochimaru's territory and he could show up at any minuet. What they didn't know was as they were walking Orochimaru and Kabuto were up in the trees following them. Orochimaru smirked and said, "Its just as I planned Kabuto Tatsua is leading them right into my trap and I'll finally get my hands on Mina Oshida the daughter of Takashi and his beloved wife Hatsuyomio." Kabuto smirked and said, "What do you plan on doing to the girl." Orochimaru smiled an evil smile and said, "You'll find out soon enough Kabuto soon enough."

That night Jiraiya decided that they would all stay at an Inn called the Dragon's Inn. "This where we'll stay until morning." He let them room with whoever they wanted and got a room for Tatsua and a room for himself. Mina and Shikamaru went to their room. "Shika do you think what Kyou said was true?" Shikamaru shrugged and said, "I don't know Mina but if it is I'll protect you I promise." He kissed her forehead. Suzuki, Kyou and Gaara were getting settled in their room and Gaara said, "Suzuki I have the same feeling Kyou is having." Suzuki hugged Gaara and said, "Now that you mention it I'm getting a strange feeling from Tatsua." Kyou nodded and said, "Me too I think he's up to something."

While those three were talking Mina wanted to go freshen up at the hot spring. Shikamaru didn't want to let her got but decided she could go because she kind of deserved it. "Be careful Mina." Mina hugged Shikamaru and said, "Don't worry I'll be okay." He kissed her forehead and said, "You better come back some troublesome woman."

On her way to the hot spring she ran into Tatsua. "The hot spring is nice and warm." Mina smiled and said, "It sounds relaxing." When Tatsua was far away from Mina he headed toward the Inn's lobby. Orochimaru and Kabuto were waiting for him. Orochimaru smirked and said, "Is Mina all by herself?" Tatsua nodded and said, "Yupp she's all by herself in the hot spring lord Orochimaru." Orochimaru smirked and threw a bag of coins to Tatsua. "Thank you lord Orochimaru you're too kind."

"No thank you thank you Tatsua. Come along Kabuto let us go pay a visit to Mina." Kabuto smirked and followed Orochimaru to the hot spring. When Mina was sure nobody she began to undress when suddenly the gate to the hot spring opened she pulled her shirt back on and turned to see Orochimaru and Kabuto standing by the gate. "Who are you?" she asked.

"How very rude of me I am lord Orochimaru and this is Kabuto. My Mina you look just like your mother Hatsuyomio."

"How do you know my mother?" Orochimaru smirked and said, "Let's just say she and I had some history." Mina understood what he said and realized this was the man who killed her mother and father.

"You're the one who killed my mother and father." Orochimaru laughed and said, "You are correct child."

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Mina caused the water in the hot spring to rise up and it almost hit Orochimaru but he dodged it and ended up behind her. "Nice try Mina but you'll want to do better if you want to kill me." He then grabbed her hand and dragged her beside him. "Kabuto let's go before Jiraiya and his brats show up." Mina tried to break Orochimaru's hold but he was too strong for her. "SHIKAMARU NARA HELP ME!" Mina screamed. Orochimaru covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. "Relax Mina I won't hurt you."

Shikamaru heard Mina scream and ran outside to see what was going on. He saw Orochimaru trying to take her away but he wasn't going to have that happen. "Shadow possession justsu!" He tried to control Orochimaru's shadow but it didn't work. "Silly boy you'll have to try harder." He got away from Shikamaru and was heading out into the night with Mina. Shikamaru ran as fast as he could to Jiraiya's room. "Jiraiya hurry Orochimaru has Mina." Jiraiya ran to Tatsua's room only to find that he was gone. "Shikamaru you go wake up the others and stop Orochimaru and Kabuto. I'll go after Tatsua."

Shikamaru ran as fast as he could to Suzuki's and Gaara's room. He pounded on the door. "Shikamaru what's wrong?" Suzuki asked. "It's Mina we have to save her she's in trouble." Suzuki, Gaara and Kyou ran outside. "Where's Jiraiya-sama and Tatsua?"

"Jiraiya went after Tatsua. Apparently Tatsua was in an alliance with Orochimaru."

"I knew that old man was no good." Suzuki said.

"Come on we have to hurry Mina needs us." Gaara pointed out.

Shikamaru, Suzuki, Kyou and Gaara chased after Orochimaru and Kabuto. _"Stupid move Shikamaru you shouldn't have left Mina alone." _Shikamaru thought. Suzuki put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry Shikamaru we'll get Mina back. Kyou can sniff out her scent if you have anything that belongs to her. Shikamaru put his hand in his pocket his fingers touched a hair clip that belonged to Mina. He handed it to Suzuki. She picked up Kyou and held the clip out for him to sniff. Kyou then jumped off Suzuki's shoulder and ran ahead of them.

"Follow me quickly." Kyou said. _"Hang in there Mina I'll save you I promise." _Orochimaru led Mina to an abandoned house. "Kabuto stand guard just in case those brats show up." His grip tightened around Mina's hand as he led her inside the house and into a room. "What do you want from me?" Mina asked. "N-Nothing personal my dear. It's just that I like pretty girlsss." He then kissed her forcefully. Mina tried to bite him but he wouldn't allow it. He grabbed her by the throat and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Mina felt tears sting her eyes. _"I'm sorry Shika I'm sorry."_ she thought as her topwas felt helpless and trapped and knew that it was only a matter of minuets before Orochimaru had his way with her. She cried when her pants and underwear was removed and then she was thrown on a bed. "It'll be fine my dear you won't even feel a thing." Mina tried her best to stop Orochimaru form "proceeding" but it was no use. His "member" was in her and when he was satisfied he left her on the bed.

Kyou led Shikamaru, Suzuki and Gaara to the house Orochimaru and Mina were in. "So you brats finally caught up. Well too bad for you I'm going to end your lives right now." Kabuto said. He used chakra scalpel on them. Suzuki then created a flute with her chakra and played a few notes. The sound waves from the flute pushed Kabuto into a tree. "Shikamaru you go save Mina. Gaara, Kyou and I will handle him." Gaara took the opportunity to do his hand signs, Sand Burial: Sand Coffin!"

Shikamaru broke the door down and ran into the house he then ran to the room where he found Orochimaru and Mina. "So nice of you to join us little boy. Mina and I had our "fun"."

"You bastard I'll kill you! Shadow Strangle jutsu!" A shadow began strangling Orochimaru. "Impressive little boy but I can't stay to play I must be going." Orochimaru summoned a giant snake and escaped. "Mina are you okay?" Mina buried her face in her hands and said, "He raped me Shika." She began to cry. He held her and said, "Its okay Mina don't cry. I'm here." Shikamaru pulled off his vest and said, "Mina put my vest and your pants on and let's get out of here."

Mina put her clothes on and she and Shikamaru went outside. "Mina are you okay?" Suzuki asked. "No that bastard raped her." Shikamaru said and punched the ground. Suzuki hugged Mina. "What a despicable thing to do to a girl." Kyou said. "We should get out of here before he wakes up." Gaara said. Mina then hugged Shikamaru and said, "I tried to stop him but he was too strong for me. I'm sorry Shikamaru." She buried her face in his chest. Shikamaru lifted her face up and wiped away her tears. "It's not your fault Mina. I shouldn't have left you alone but I promise that bastard will die for doing what he did to you." Shikamaru then kissed her. "Let's go home." Kyou said.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Isn't About Tactics

Ch.7: Chocolate Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Shikamaru awoke the next morning only to find out that Tsunade wanted to speak with him. He had no time to put his hair up in a ponytail. He grabbed his brush and rubber band and headed toward Tsunade's office. When he got there Mina, Suzuki, Gaara, Jiraiya and Tatsua were waiting for him. He noticed that standing in the corner were two Anbu Black Ops. "Nice of you to join us Shikamaru. Now I want to know how this whole incident with Mina happened."

"Lady Tsunade it was him he led us right into a trap." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade turned toward Tatsua and said, "Why did you lie to the village of Konoha? How much did Orochimaru pay you?" Tatsua didn't answer her. "Not going to talk huh well then get him out of my sight." The two Anbu Black Ops grabbed Tatsua and led him out of her office. "Lady Tsunade may we take the rest of the day off?" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade thought for a while and said, "I suppose so."

Jiraiya smiled and said, "A day off gives me time to work on my research." Tsunade rolled her eyes and said, "I better not get any complaints about you." Shikamaru, Suzuki, Mina and Gaara left Tsunade's office. "Shika-kun since you have the day off why don't you take Mina on a date." Suzuki said. Shikamaru turned crimson and said, "Mina do you want to go on a date?" Mina nodded and said, "Aren't you going to brush your hair first it's um messy." Shikamaru ran his brush through his hair and put it up in a ponytail.

"Is that better?" Mina nodded and said, "There's the Shikamaru Nara I know." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and said, "Come on let's go."

"Before we go let's go to my house I have something I want to give you." When they got to Mina's house Mina quickly went in the house and came back with the white lily. "You got me a flower. What for Mina?"

"To show how much I love you." Shikamaru hugged her and said, "Let's go to the waterfall." He led her to the waterfall. Shikamaru lay down in the grass and Mina lay down next to him and put her head on his chest. Shikamaru ran his fingers through her hair. "Mina I'm sorry that I left you alone." Mina locked her fingers with his and said, "It wasn't your fault Shika. Don't blame yourself." Shikamaru kissed her hand. Mina turned crimson as his lips touched her hand.

Mina sat up and Shikamaru put his head in her lap. "I could stay out here all day."

"I'm sure you could lazy Nara." Shikamaru sat up to see Suzuki, Gaara and Kyou sitting next to them. "What are you guys doing here?" Shikamaru asked. "We've brought you and Mina dumplings and chocolate for your date." Suzuki said and handed him a plate and chopsticks.

"There's only one pair of chopsticks."

"That's the point Shikamaru. To make the date romantic." Kyou said. Shikamaru sighed and said, "So troublesome." Suzuki patted his shoulder and said, "Okay you two lovebirds have fun." When they were gone Shikamaru set the plate in the middle of Mina and himself. Mina took the chopsticks from him and picked a dumpling up. Shikamaru sighed for he knew what she was going to do.

"Say ahh." Shikamaru opened his mouth and ate the dumpling. "What's the chocolate for?" Mina asked. "I don't know let's finish the dumplings first. If I had to guess it's for dessert or something." The two of them finished the dumplings. Mina opened the chocolate. She broke off a piece of chocolate and fed it to Shikamaru. "You have chocolate on your fingers Mina." He took her hand in his and licked the chocolate off her fingers. Mina turned beet red as his tongue licked her fingers. Shikamaru noticed her face and said, "Your face is all red."

"I was expecting that."

"This is fun isn't Shika?" Shikamaru nodded and said, "Uh-huh. Let's finish that chocolate." Mina broke the off another piece of chocolate and Shikamaru ate it. He then licked the chocolate off of Mina's chin and cheek. She turned very red and said, "Now if we can only get Suzu-chan to go out with Gaara." Shikamaru smirked as he thought of a plan, "I think I have a way of making those two go on a date."


	8. Chapter 8

Love Isn't About Tactics

Ch.8: Date with my stalker

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Naruto sadly I don't own Naruto

Shikamaru and Mina went to go see lady Tsunade. "What do you guys need?" Tsunade asked. "We want you to send Suzuki Kisiyomi on a mission to the Sand Village." Shikamaru said. "Why is the Sand Village in trouble?" Mina shook her head and said, "Um no not really we just need her to um go on a date with Gaara. Do you think you can help us lady Tsunade." Tsunade smirked for she liked scheming especially if it involved love and relationships. "Okay I'll help you." She began writing an urgent mission scroll and then handed it to Shikamaru. "Take this to this to Suzuki and tell her to come and see me."

Shikamaru and Mina headed toward Suzuki's house and found her sitting on her porch with Kyou. She looked bored as she always did and when she saw them she asked, "What do you guys want?"

"We came to give you this urgent mission scroll Tsunade gave us. She said for you to come see her when you got it." Shikamaru said and handed Suzuki the scroll. Suzuki took the scroll from him and read it to herself. She rolled her eyes at the instructions and followed Shikamaru and Mina to Tsunade's office. When Suzuki, Mina and Shikamaru went inside Tsunade smiled and said, "Suzuki Kisiyomi your mission is to go to the Sand Village and find out what they want." Suzuki nodded and asked, "Do I have to go alone or can Kyou come."

"For this mission you have to go alone." Suzuki sighed and said, "Fine but Shikamaru and Mina will you guys watch Kyou while I'm gone?" Mina nodded and said, "Don't worry Suzuki we'll take good care of Kyou."

"I know you will Mina but I'm wondering if lazy Nara will help too." Shikamaru sighed and said, "It's going to be a drag but I'll help Mina watch Kyou." Suzuki, Mina and Shikamaru went outside. "If this is some kind of trick I'll know and you two will be sorry." Suzuki warned. "It's not a trick Suzu-chan I promise. Just hurry up and go if you keep the kazekage waiting he'll get angry." Shikamaru said.

Suzuki sighed and headed toward the gates of Konoha and started walking toward the Sand Village. She read the scroll again to make sure she was reading it correctly it said that once she got there she had to meet Kankuro and ask him to find Gaara. She rolled her eyes and thought, _"Why in the hell do I want to ask to find my stalker." _When she got there Kankuro was surprised to see her again. "Hey I know you. You're the one Gaara kept staring at during the cherry blossom festival. What's your name again?"

"My name is Suzuki and I'm guessing your Kankuro. Where's Gaara?" Kankuro smirked and said, "Oh so you're looking for Gaara oh well follow me and I'll take you to him."

Kankuro led Suzuki to Gaara's house. Gaara raised an eyebrow when he saw Suzuki approaching. He did a double take when he saw what Suzuki was wearing. Suzuki was wearing a white kimono with the right sleeve torn off, tape around the torso and a samurai helmet was on her head. "Hey Gaara Suzuki came to see you. Wow Gaara I think you have an admirer." Kankuro teased. "I am not his admirer. What did you need Gaara Tsunade sent me here to help you." Gaara raised his eyebrow and said, "What are you talking about I didn't send a mission scroll to the leaf village." Suzuki looked stunned and said, "Are you sure because Tsunade gave me a mission scroll." Gaara nodded and said, "I'm absolutely positive." Suzuki cursed under her breath and said, "Well if you don't have a mission for me I'll go back to Konoha now so I can strangle Shikamaru, Mina and Tsunade." She was about to leave when Gaara stopped her. "Don't leave why don't you um…stay for a while and go on a date with me." Suzuki blushed and said, "A date with my stalker doesn't sound so bad." Kankuro smirked and said, "How sweet my little brother is growing up." Suzuki hugged Gaara and said, "Don't tease him he's too cute for you to tease."

Gaara blushed a little and said, "Um where do you want to for our date?" Suzuki shrugged and said, "Where do Sand Village ninjas go for dates?" Gaara looked sheepish and said, "I honestly don't know I've never been on a date before." Kankuro nudged Gaara's shoulder and said, "Hey Gaara why don't you take her to a love hotel." Gaara glared at Kankuro and said, "Suggest that again and I'll break crow. Suzuki would you like to go to the oasis?" Suzuki nodded and said, "Okay." Kankuro sighed and said, "Geez so lame. I'll just leave you two alone."

Gaara led Suzuki out of his house and to the oasis. It was the almost beautiful place Suzuki had ever seen. It had a beautiful watering hole and palm trees surrounding it and was much peaceful than Konoha. "Gaara this place is so pretty."

"I know it is and something else is much prettier than the oasis." Suzuki blushed and ran to sit under a palm tree. Gaara followed her and sat next to her. She leaned her head on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara looked at Suzuki for a moment and thoughts ran through his head. _"Kiss her Gaara just kiss her." _"What's on your mind Gaara-kun?" Suzuki asked. Gaara lifted Suzuki's chin up and kissed Suzuki. She turned twenty shades of red and when Gaara broke the kiss she then kissed his cheek. Gaara touched his cheek. Suzuki lifted her hand up to touch the symbol of love on Gaara's forehead. He then took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Gaara-kun how did you put that on your forehead?" Gaara took some sand and placed it in her hand and said, "It was easy since I control sand."

He moved the sand around in her hand and wrote the katakana for Suzuki in her hand. He then moved it around some more and created a crane. "That's amazing Gaara and I thought you were just a stalker." Gaara smirked and said, "I'm no stalker. I'll just always be there to protect you." Gaara then took her hand once more and took an bottle and brush out of his pocket. He then dipped the brush in ink and drew a heart on the palm of her hand. He blew on her hand to help the ink dry faster and said, "It looks like we better go back to the Sand Village or Kankuro will start thinking things." When the two of them got to the Sand Village Kankuro was waiting for them. "Hey Gaara did you do it? Did you take her to a love hotel?" Suzuki smacked him on the head and said, "You're such a bad person Kankuro." Before Suzuki left Gaara gave her a flower. "That's a dessert rose." Suzuki hugged Gaara and said, "I shall keep it close to my heart." Gaara kissed her cheek and watched as she left. He then turned to Kankuro and said, "What were you saying about a love hotel?" Kankuro grinned and said, "Awwww come on Gaara I was just kidding. You know I was just messing with you."


	9. Chapter 9

Love Isn't About Tactics

Ch.9: Inauguration of a new Kazekage

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Two years had passed in Konoha and everything had changed in Konoha. Well almost everything changed the only thing that was the same was the amount of paperwork and bills that was on Tsunade's desk. She filled through a pile of bills and threw them back on her desk. "Shizune is there nothing but bills on my desk?" Shizune rolled her eyes and said, "It's all your debts Tsunade-sama." Tsunade looked through the bills one more time and tossed them aside. "Oh well why work today when tomorrow's another day." Shizune couldn't help but to smile, "Same old Tsunade. Lady Hokage I received these this morning." Shizune handed Tsunade six envelopes with the Sand Village seal on them. "What's this bills from the Sand Village?" Shizune shook her head and said, "No they're not bills they are invitations for the Inauguration of the new Kazekage."

Tsunade took the one addressed to her and asked, "Who are the four for?"

"They are for Shikamaru Nara, Mina Oshida, Naruto Uzumaki and Suzuki Kisiyomi." Tsunade smiled and said, "Will you deliver them?" Shizune nodded and said, "All right." Shizune went to the Nara household. She knocked on the door and it was opened by Shikaku Nara. "Shizune what brings you here?"

"I came to give this invitation to Shikamaru." Shizune said and handed Shikaku the invitation. Shikaku took it and called for Shikamaru. Shikamaru yawned as he came into the living room. "What's with all the racket?"

"You have an invitation from Shizune." Shikaku said and handed Shikamaru his invitation. Shikamaru opened and said, "Is Mina going too?" Shizune nodded and said, "I was just on my way to see her. You can come with me if you like." Shikamaru and Shizune headed toward Mina's house. They found her outside sitting by her grandmother's shrine. At the end of last year her beloved grandmother had died. "Hey there troublesome girl." Shikamaru said. Mina turned to him and smiled. "Hey there Shika."

"Mina I've brought you an invitation." Shizune said and gave her invitation. She opened it and read it. "Okay I'm ready to go." Shikamaru grabbed her hand and said, "Hold on there we need to get Suzuki and Kyou." Shizune nodded and said, "We also need to get Naruto."

The three of them headed to Naruto's house. When he saw them coming he gave Mina a big hug. "Hey Mina it's good to see you again." Mina hugged him and said, "My you've sure gotten taller." Naruto grinned and said, "What brings you here Shizune?" Shizune handed him his invitation and Naruto celebrated. "Yay it's a party." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and said, "It's not a party Naruto it's an inauguration for the next kazekage." Naruto looked puzzled and said, "A what?"

"Just forget it Naruto." Shizune left them alone to talk and headed toward Suzuki's house. Suzuki was sitting in her yard making paper cranes when Shizune approached she said, "Do you need something Shizune-san?" Shizune shook her head and said, "No I just came to give you an invitation."

Suzuki took it from her and opened it. Suzuki read it and smiled it and knew that she would see Gaara again. She went inside her house and took out a red kimono and her geisha makeup. "What are you doing Suzu-chan?" Kyou asked. "I'm making myself look nice for Gaara's inauguration." Kyou looked puzzled and asked, "Is Gaara becoming an important person or something?" Suzuki nodded and said, "He's becoming Kazekage of the Sand Village."

"What an honor that must be." Suzuki nodded and put on her geisha make up and her kimono. After putting on her kimono and make up Suzuki got a big piece of paper and a maker and wrote "Yay Gaara". "Come along Kyou let's find lazy Nara and Mina." The two of them found Mina and Shikamaru at Naruto's house. When Mina saw Suzuki she hugged Suzuki. "Wow Suzuki-san you look so pretty." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto." Suzuki said. "So are we all ready to go to the Sand Village?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone nodded and they all headed toward the gates. When they reached the gates Tsunade was all dressed up and waiting for them. "Suzuki you look nice today." Tsunade commented.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Naruto ran up to Tsunade and hugged her. "Hey there grandma Tsunade are you going to the inaga-whatever you call it too?" Tsunade nodded and said, "Let's go together." When they reached the Sand Village it was crowded with a bunch of people. A ninja approached them and asked, "Whose lady Tsunade?"

"I am lady Tsunade." Tsunade said. "Follow me lord kazekage has requested that you and your guests come see him." They followed them to Gaara's house.

Gaara smiled when he saw Suzuki and said, "Welcome back Suzuki." Suzuki hugged him and said, "You look good in those robes." Gaara blushed and said, "You look nice in that kimono." Suzuki blushed and said, "Thank you Gaara-sama." Kankuro came in and when he noticed Suzuki he said, "Hey look whose back. Gaara its time for the ceremony." Kankuro led everyone outside and said, "Gaara can hang around with you later Suzuki." Gaara was led to a balcony overlooking Sunagakure. Shikamaru, Mina, Suzuki and Kyou stood just below the balcony along with the other ninjas of Sunagakure. Suzuki held up her sign for Gaara to see.

The elders of the Sand Village stood on either side of Gaara. One of the elders turned to Gaara and said, "Raise your right hand and repeat after me. I Subaku no Gaara promise to lead the Sand Village and promise to protect the village and its people with my life." Gaara raised his hand and said, "I Subaku no Gaara promise to lead the Sand Village and promise to protect the village and its people with my life." The elders then applauded and said, "All hail Lord Gaara new kazekage of Sunagakure." The whole village cheered for Gaara and Suzuki ran up to the balcony where Gaara was standing and kissed his cheek. Gaara blushed and then kissed her.

While the village celebrated two ninja were up in a tree watching. One ninja with long blonde hair who was known as Deidara smirked at his red headed comrade and said, "So that's the kazekage doesn't look like much to me. What's his name again Sasori?" Sasori turned to Deidara and said, "His name is Subaku no Gaara."

"And he's the one who has Shukaku in him?" Sasori nodded and said, "Do you think you can take him down?" Deidara smirked and said, "Of course I can he's just a bratty fifteen year old boy. You just leave him to me and you worry about the other brats."

An elderly woman known as Chiyo approached Gaara and said, "Congratulations Gaara I have a feeling that you'll make Sunagakure proud." Gaara nodded and said, "Thanks Chiyo." Naruto then approached Gaara and said, "It must be such an honor being leader of your whole village." Gaara nodded and said, "Maybe someday you'll be hokage and we can work together." Suzuki tugged on Gaara's sleeve and asked, "May I do a geisha dance for you Lord Kazekage-sama." Gaara nodded and said, "Okay." Suzuki set Kyou down and took out a fan and began dancing for Gaara. Mina and Shikamaru watched in amazement. While she danced her dance Deidara and Sasori planned their next move. "As soon as that girl is finished dancing we'll attack." Deidara said.

Suzuki twirled her fans in a graceful motion and then snapped them closed. She bowed and was going to do another dance for Gaara when all of a sudden a bird made out of clay was thrown at her feet. Then all of a sudden the bird exploded causing Suzuki to land in Gaara's lap. Gaara looked around for the culprit and noticed that a man with blonde hair and a man with red hair were holding Mina, Naruto and Shikamaru by their throats. "Subaku no Gaara come on down here and face us or they die." Deidara said. Gaara and Suzuki rushed down to where the two men were standing. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Gaara asked. Deidara chuckled and said, "I am Deidara and this is Sasori my partner. We come from the Akatsuki and we've come for the demon that lives inside of you."

"You can't take Shukaku from him without it he'll die." Naruto said. "Shut your mouth kid." Sasori ordered. "Now Gaara are you going to come with us or do we have to take you by force?" Deidara asked. Gaara smirked and did hand signs, "Sand Burial: Sand Coffin!" Deidara was buried in sand along with Sasori and that gave Mina, Naruto and Shikamaru a chance to escape. "Looks like were going to have to take him by force. Sasori you handle those brats and I'll take care of the Kazekage and his girlfriend." Deidara opened a pouch took out some clay and made another bird he threw it at Gaara who blocked it with a sand shield. "Impressive brat aren't you. Un."

"If you thought that was impressive blondie then watch this." Suzuki said and she took out paper and created a crane. She threw the crane at Deidara and it exploded. Deidara jumped out of the way. "I admit your art is beautiful but it isn't as beautiful as mine."

While Gaara and Suzuki took on Deidara Saori took on Shikamaru, Mina and Naruto. "Shadow Clone jutsu!" A bunch of Naruto clones started punching and kicking Sasori. "You're impressive it must be because of that nine tailed fox demon that's locked inside of you." Saori said and brought out his puppet. He pulled on charka strings and made his puppet and it shot shirokens at them. "Water style: Water bomb jutsu!" Mina said and a water ball caught Sasori off guard. "You little brat I'll teach you. Iron Sand drizzle." Mina was knocked to the ground. "Shadow possession justsu!" Sasori couldn't move for a while and Naruto prepared to attack him with rasengan. "RASENGAN!" Naruto managed to knock Sasori down. "I must say I am impressed with your baby jutsus but you're no match for me."

Deidara, Gaara and Suzuki continued their battle and Kyou jumped in. He tried to bite Deidara. Deidara dodged him and threw more clay birds at Gaara. Gaara used his sand once more to shield Suzuki and himself. "It's such a shame your evil because your so beautiful." Suzuki said. Deidara smirked and said, "Thank you for the compliment but complimenting me won't stop me from destroying the kazekage." He then got behind Suzuki and kicked him in her sides. Kyou jumped up and bit Deidara on his leg. Deidara shook Kyou off of him. "What a cute pup we have here but if he was smart he would stay out of the way!" Suzuki used her chakra and created a shadow puppet and pulled on the chakra strings causing the puppet to shoot shirokens and kunai knives at Deidara but Deidara was too quick by the time the shirokens and kunai knives hit him he had already gotten behind Gaara and managed to knock Gaara out cold. "You're a good opponent girly but I'm afraid you're not quick enough." He dragged Gaara and escaped. Suzuki and Kyou chased after Deidara and Gaara. _"Hang in there Gaara I'll save you somehow." _

While those two chased after Deidara Kankuro, Temari and Chiyo jumped in the battle between Sasori, Shikamaru, Naruto and Mina. Kankuro unwrapped crow and used the chakra controlling crow he made crow shoot paper bombs at Sasori. "Why would you look here another puppet master but I'm afraid your no match for me foolish child." Sasori made his puppet turn toward Kankuro and it shot poison out of its mouth. "Don't breathe in the poison." Chiyo said. Temari used her wind scythe jutsu and blew the poison way. Kankuro began coughing and wheezing. "Kankuro are you okay?" Naruto asked and rushed over to help him. While they were distracted Deidara ran past them and said, "Come on Sasori I've got the kazekage let's get out of here." Deidara used a smoke bomb and the two of them escaped. When the smoke cleared Sasori had escaped. Temari looked around for them but when she couldn't see them she turned to Chiyo and said, "They're gone and so are Gaara, Suzuki and Kyou."

"We can't worry about them now we have to get Kankuro to the hospital." Chiyo said. They took Kankuro the Sand Village hospital where the medical ninjas took him to a room right away. "Is Kankuro going to be okay?" Mina asked. Chiyo nodded and said, "He'll be fine they just have to get the poison out of his body."

"Chiyo why did go after Gaara?" Temari asked. Chiyo looked saddened and said, "They took him because he has Shukaku in him. I believe that the Akatsuki are going to extract Shukaku out of Gaara's body." Naruto punched a wall and said, "Then why we just standing around here for shouldn't we go after the creeps who kidnapped Gaara."

"Your right Naruto we will go after them." Shikamaru said. "You guys won't stand a chance against my grandson Sasori so I'll go with the ones going after him. Temari, and the one the orange you two go after Gaara."


	10. Chapter 10

Love Isn't about Tactics

Ch.10: Resurrection of Gaara

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Suzuki and Kyou chased after Deidara. "We have to catch up to him or Gaara will die." Suzuki said. "I know we do Suzu-chan and we'll catch that man I promise. When they finally caught up with Deidara he placed Gaara's unconscious body on the ground and put his foot on it. "So you two finally caught up to me. Too bad the kazekage's life will end here and now and there's nothing you can do about it." Suzuki looked confused and said, "And just how are you going to end Gaara's life?" Deidara smirked and said, "Just like this." He drew a seal on the ground and placed a bottle next to Gaara's body and then placed his hand on the seal.

The seal he drew started to glow a blue color and some red chakra began to come out of Gaara's body. An image of a raccoon was soon on the scroll and Deidara placed the scroll inside the bottle. Suzuki rushed over to Gaara and shook him. "Gaara wake up open your eyes." Gaara didn't respond and Suzuki shook him again. "Please Gaara wake up." When Gaara didn't respond the second time Kyou jumped on Gaara's chest and put his head to his chest to listen for Gaara's heartbeat. "Is he okay Kyou?"

"No I'm afraid he's not okay. Gaara is dead." Tears filled Suzuki's eyes and she ran at Deidara with a kunai knife. He sensed her coming and moved out of the way.

"You bastard you killed him!" Suzuki screamed and she kicked Deidara in the chest causing him to fly backwards. "I must say you have talent but I'm afraid my art skills are far better than your skills." He created a bird and threw it at Kyou and Suzuki. Kyou jumped up and bit Deidara's leg. "Clever little pet you have here isn't he." Deidara said and shook Kyou off his leg. Kyou was knocked unconscious and Suzuki was left to face Deidara on her own. _"How I wish I was able to control sand like my stalker then I could hold him off until somebody comes to help. Suzuki you moron use your kekegenkai." _Deidara was about to attack her with another bird bomb when Suzuki created a sand shield. "How did you do that?" Suzuki smirked and said, "It's something called kekegenkai."

While Suzuki and Deidara battled each other Temari and Naruto ran as fast as they could to try to get to where they were. "Do you think we're too late?" Naruto asked. "I'm not sure but if that guy extracts the demon within Gaara then we're too late." The two of them heard the sound of an explosion and followed to the battle between Suzuki and Deidara. Temari ran to Gaara's body when he didn't answer when she called his name Temari knew Gaara was dead. "Temari is Gaara alive?" Naruto asked. Temari shook her head and said, "Don't worry about that let's help Suzuki. Wind scythe!" Temari used her fans to knock Deidara down and Naruto took the opportunity to created shadow clones. "All right jerk I'm taking you down! This is for Gaara!"

The Naruto clones attacked Deidara and while they attacked Temari threw Suzuki a samurai sword. "Suzuki use this sword." Suzuki took the sword and swung at Deidara and chopped off his right arm. Blood started to pour from where she sliced off his arm. Deidara clutched at his side where his arm was and said, "You brat you took off my arm. Now you'll pay!" He was going to kick her when suddenly Naruto used his rasengan and blasted Deidara into a tree. "Had enough you jerk?!" Naruto said and was ready to attack him again but Deidara threw a smoke bomb at them and when the smoke cleared he was gone. Temari picked up Gaara's body and Suzuki picked up Kyou. "Come on guys let's go back and wait for Chiyo she'll know what to do." Temari said and led them back to Sunagakure.

While they headed back Chiyo, Mina and Shikamaru chased after Sasori. They caught up with Sasori and he used his puppet to attack them with paper bombs and kunai knives. Chiyo brought out her own puppets and used them to shield herself Mina and Shikamaru. "Why it's been such a long time hasn't it grandma." Sasori said. "Same here Sasori but I raised you better than this." Sasori smirked and said, "Well we all change." Sasori then pulled on chakra strings and shot poisonous gas at them. "Ninja Art: Bubble shield!" Mina used her water to shield Chiyo. "Mina use that shield again and Shikamaru you use your shadow to hold Sasori and his puppet back when I give the word."

Mina and Shikamaru did exactly as they were told and Chiyo used her puppets and made them shoot kunai knives at Sasori. "You haven't changed at all grandma. Same old tricks."

"You miscalculated Sasori I have the advantage." Sasori looked to see what Chiyo was talking about and just as he did Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu to hold Sasori in place. Sasori tried to move but couldn't. "What kind of move is this?"

"It's called Shadow possession jutsu." Shikamaru said. Chiyo then pulled on chakra strings and her puppets went toward Sasori sending him flying. "Mina use your water dragon jutsu." Shikamaru instructed.

"Water Style: Water dragon jutsu." The water dragon sent a huge wave of water toward Sasori and the combination of both attacks sent Sasori into a rock wall. Chiyo went over to Sasori and said, "I believe I won this match. Come along Shikamaru, Mina we have to get back to the Sand Village.

When the three of them got to the Sand Village Temari was waiting for them. "This way Chiyo we brought Gaara's body back. Is there anything you can do for him?" Chiyo nodded and said, I can heal him and bring him back to life but that would require me giving up my own life for him."

"Are you willing to do that?" Suzuki asked. Chiyo nodded and said, "I do want our beloved Kazekage to live happily and I saw that he was happy with you." She and Suzuki went into the hut where Gaara lay and Chiyo used her healing jutsu to heal all his wounds.

She then used every lat ounce of strength she had in her to perform the resurrection ritual. Suzuki watched in amazement as Gaara's eyes fluttered opened and when he saw her he reached his hand out and she took it. "It's good to see your face again my hime." Gaara said. Suzuki blushed and said, "Same here stalker." Gaara looked to see Chiyo lying on the ground her eyes closed. "She gave her life for you Gaara-sama." Suzuki said. Gaara touched Chiyo's hand and said, "She shall be missed dearly." Gaara stood up and hugged Suzuki and Suzuki buried her head in his chest. "What are you doing?"

"I'm listening to your heart. There's no monster in there any more?" Gaara shook his head and said, "No noting there but the love I have for you my hime."


	11. Chapter 11

Love Isn't About Tactics

Ch.11: Death of a Sensei

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

After the grueling battle with Sasori and Deidara Suzuki decided that she and Kyou would stay behind with Gaara. "I want to see Gaara make a full recovery and I want to spend as much time with him as possible." Suzuki said. Shikamaru nodded and said, "All right suit yourself. Mina, Naruto and I are leaving." Shikamaru turned to Temari who was sitting by herself asked, "How's Kankuro?"

"He's fine he's making a full recovery. He should be back to his old self in a couple of days."

"That's good." Temari nodded and said, "Thanks for helping me Naruto. Suzuki I'm especially grateful to you."

Naruto gave her the thumbs up and said, "Hey no problem Temari." Suzuki smiled and said, "Where's Gaara?"

"He's in his house I'll take you to him." Suzuki hugged Mina and Shikamaru and said, "You two behave now." Mina smiled and said, "We will." Suzuki followed Temari and left the others alone. "So Shikamaru when are we leaving?" Naruto asked. "We'll leave now if you guys want."

"Okay then let's hit the road." Mina said and picked up hers and Shikamaru's stuff. Shikamaru and Naruto followed her out the door and the three of them made their way to the gates of the Sand Village.

When they got there Kankuro was waiting for them. "How's your recovery going?" Naruto asked. "Not too bad actually. The pain and swelling from the poison has gone away and I can walk now so that's good. I should be training again by tomorrow."

"Don't push yourself too hard Kankuro." Mina said. Kankuro smirked and said, "Why there's no fun in just taking it easy."

"You're just like Naruto so stubborn." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Whatever Shikamaru at least I'm not lazy like you." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up. Anyways let's keep going guys I don't want to stay here any longer."

The three of them said their last good byes to Kankuro and headed out the gates and made their way to Konoha. On the way home Naruto told Mina all about his training with Jiraiya. "So Naruto have you made any plans with Jiraiya to go back to the Sound Village to find Sasuke again?" Mina asked. Naruto shook his head and said, "No not yet. He's been focused on getting me ready to face the Akatsuki jerks."

"I see. Hey Shika-kun are we going to tell Tsunade about the attack from those two members from the Akatsuki?"

"We have to she expects us to report anything like that to her."

When they got home they ran into Choji. "Hey there Shikamaru, Mina and Naruto. Long time no see." Mina ran up and hugged him. "You too Choji-kun. So what have you been up to?"

"Oh I was just eating potato chips with Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru smiled and said, "Same old Choji. Choji is Tsunade in her office?" Choji nodded and said, "Yupp busy with paperwork as usual."

"We'll see you later Choji we have to see her now anyways."

Shikamaru led Mina and Naruto to Tsunade's office. He knocked on the door and when Tsunade granted permission to enter they saw that her desk was covered in papers. "What do you need Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked and cleared her desk so she could see them better. "We've came to tell about what happened while we were at the Sand Village."

"Well start explaining I rather hear your story than do all that paperwork anyways. Shizune rolled her eyes. "You see Gaara was captured by two men. One named Deidara and the other named Sasori. Anyways Mina and I chased after Sasori long with some help from his grandmother Chiyo and Suzuki, Temari and Naruto went after Deidara."

Naruto cut in and said, "This Deidara jerk extracted the demon inside of Gaara and killed him but he was resurrected by Chiyo. The point is that these two jerks were from the Akatsuki."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and said, "I see. It seems to me that not only are the Akatsuki after Naruto for the nine tailed fox but they also after the power of the raccoon demon in Gaara. That explains why they targeted Gaara on his inauguration." Shikamaru nodded and said, "It was the easiest time for the attack no one was expecting it."

"I see. Where's Suzuki Kisiyomi?"

"She stayed behind to spend time with Gaara." Mina said. Tsunade smiled and said, "Interesting. Now if that's all you wanted you're all excused and can take a day off." The three of them left Tsunade's office.

"All right believe it a day off I'm going to eat some ramen. See you guys later." Naruto said and ran off. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and said, "Imagine if he became Hokage. He would be eating ramen all day." Mina smiled and said, "I'd prefer it if you were Hokage."

"No way in hell would I ever be Hokage it's such a drag."

"You're just saying that because of all the work that has to be done you lazy bum."

"Yupp now come on let's go get something to eat."

While Mina and Shikamaru went to go get something to eat two men who had been watching Konoha from the treetops were thinking of who to ambush and assassinate. One man held a long scythe in his hand and went by the name of Hidan. The man sitting next to him on his right was his partner Kakuzu. "How long do we have to sit here Hidan?" Kakuzu asked. "Until we find an opponent worthy for me to challenge or until we find the one with the nine-tailed fox demon. That was Pain's orders."

"I thought his orders were to just find the brat with the nine-tailed fox demon in him."

Hidan smirked and said, "I just added the extra part Kakuzu."

Kakuzu smirked and said, "Why don't we take on those brats that just passed by. They look like easy opponents for us."

"No too easy. We need someone else." At that very moment Asuma and Kurenai were passing under the tree. "Asuma I really want to tell lady Hokage."

"No Kurenai not yet let's wait for a bit longer besides I haven't even told my students about it." Hidan smirked as he saw Asuma. "He looks like the perfect one to kill wouldn't you agree Kakuzu." Kakuzu smirked and said, "Can we kill her too?"

"No we won't kill the woman too easy."

"When do we attack?" Hidan thought for a moment and said, "Tomorrow when he least expects it." Kakuzu smirked and said, "Just as long as I get my hands on those two brats."

While everyone in Konoha slept Hidan and Kakazu planned the ambush on Asuma. "Remind me how were going to do it again." Kakazu said. "I'll be glad to. When the one called Asuma passes under this tree you and I attack him with our taijutsu. Those brats are more than likely going to try and help their sensei so that when you go after them I'll deal with the sensei myself understand?" Kakazu nodded and said, "Perfect plan." The next morning Shikamaru got up to Yoshino's nagging. "Shikamaru Nara get up and do your chores." Shikamaru rubbed the sleep from his eyes and began his chores. When he finished his mother came in to inspect his room. "All clean everything looks fine now go do your chunin duties." Shikamaru sighed and said, "Troublesome woman."

When Shikamaru finally got outside and to do his chunin duties he ran into Mina. "Hey there Mina what are you doing up so early?"

"I'm just going to get some milk for my ojii-san. He likes his milk."

"Yes I know say Mina when I'm finished with the genin's target practice would you like to come with me to see if Asuma wants to play shogi with me."

"Okay sure why not I'll see you later." Ten minuets later Mina came back and waited for Shikamaru to finish. "Okay Shika I'm ready to go when you are."

"Impatient and troublesome let's go." The two of them found Asuma getting flowers from the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Who are the flowers for Asuma-sensei?" Mina asked. Asuma put the flowers behind his back and said, "What flowers?" Mina rolled her eyes and Shikamaru said, "Never mind that Asuma-sensei do you want to play shogi with me?"

"Why sure we haven't played shogi in a while and I have time on my hands." _"He only said that so I wouldn't ask about the flowers." _ Mina thought. The three of them headed toward Shikamaru's house and at that moment Hidan and Kakuzu got ready to attack. "I'll signal you when it's time." Hidan said. Kakuzu nodded and waited for Hidan to signal. When Asuma, Shikamaru and Mina were directly below them Hidan gave Kakuzu the thumbs up and both jumped down from the tree and attacked with punches and kicks to the Shikamaru, Asuma and Mina.

Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu to control Hidan's and Kakazu's shadows. "Talented boy aren't you." Hidan said. "Okay just who in the hell are you two and what do you want?" Shikamaru asked. "Pardon our rudeness but I am Hidan and this is my partner Kakuzu." Mina recognized the outfits that the two were wearing and realized they were members of the Akatsuki. "You two are members of the Akatsuki."

"That's right smart girl." Kakuzu said. "I'm afraid knowing that we're from the Akatsuki isn't going to help you for your lives are bout to end." Hidan said. He used his scythe and came at Mina but she dodged him. "Clever girl but I'm afraid cleverness is no match for me." Kakuzu said. He used an unknown jutsu to stretch his arms out at Mina and began choking her. Asuma used his kunai knife to break to hold. Hidan stepped in between them and said, "Impressive you are Asuma."

"How do you know my name?"

"It doesn't matter fight me and don't worry we won't harm your stupid students." Hidan and Asuma squared off. Hidan used his scythe to try and catch Asuma off guard. Time and time again Asuma got out of the way making Hidan frustrated and angry. "Okay you're asking for it." Hidan decided that since he couldn't hit Asuma with his scythe he could use taijutsu and hit him with a few punches. "I underestimated you. You're stronger than you look."

"I'll take that as a compliment but you haven't had a taste of my jutsus." Asuma did some hand signs and used his hien jutsu. For a second it looked like Asuma had missed Hidan completely but he got Hidan right in the arm. .

Hidan looked at his wound and Kakuzu ran over to his side reattaching Hidan's arm. Shikamaru looked puzzled for he had never seen anything like it. Hidan chuckled and said, "Fool. You thought you had me there didn't you. Well you didn't for I am cursed. I shall never die for I am immortal!" Asuma looked puzzled and asked, "What do you mean?" Hidan smirked and said, "It shouldn't matter to you for your about to die!" He pulled out his scythe and swung at Asuma this time it hit Asuma right in the chest. "ASUMA-SENSEI!" Mina screamed and ran over to help her fallen sensei. Shikamaru had enough of both Hidan and Kakuzu and what really pissed him off was the fact that his sensei was now dead. "You'll pay for that! Shadow Strangle Jutsu!" While Shikamaru used his shadow strangle on Hidan. Mina attacked Kakuzu. "Dance of the water!" Water clones attack Kakuzu and sent him into Hidan. Shikamaru quickly thought of a plan and said, "Mina use that water dragon technique and I'll finish hold them down with shadow possession." Mina used her water dragon jutsu and Shika used shadow possession to hold them down. "Now you two have ten seconds to leave the village or I swear I'll call the anbu black ops and I'll have them kill you." Hidan and Kakuzu both got up and ran as fast and as far as they could.

Shikamaru and Mina went over to Asuma's body and cleaned his wound with a piece of cloth from Mina's shirt. "What do we tell Tsunade and Kurenai?" Mina asked. "We tell them what happened but first we need someone to help us lift Asuma's body. You stay here and I'll find someone." Shikamaru came back with Choji and the three of them carried Asuma's body to the hospital where the medical ninjas helped put his body on a bed. Mina and Shikamaru then went to Tsunade and told her what happened and Tsunade followed them to the hospital. She looked at Asuma's lifeless body and said, "Why did these two attack him?" Shikamaru shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"Lady Tsunade are you going to tell Kurenai-sensei what happened?" Mina asked. Tsunade nodded and said, "Yes but you two stay here and I'll go find her." Tsunade returned a few minuets later with Kurenai. Kurenai looked at Asuma and began to weep.

She stroked his head and Shikamaru patted her shoulder. "It'll be okay." Kurenai looked at him and said, "No it won't no one will be here to help me raise his baby." Shikamaru and Mina looked at one another and said, "You're pregnant." Kurenai nodded and said, "He was supposed to get you guys together to tell you guys." Mina put her head on Shikamaru's shoulder and began to cry. Shikamaru stroked her head and said, "I swear on his life that those to will pay." Kurenai smiled at him and said, "Don't do anything stupid Shikamaru Asuma wouldn't want you to get killed because of him. I also don't think Mina would be to happy if you got killed either."

A week after Asuma's death Konoha held a funeral to honor his memory. The ones that took it the hardest was Ino, Choji and Konohamaru. "It's not fair first my grandfather and now my uncle." Konohamaru said and began to weep. Naruto comforted him and said, "Just like your grandfather your uncle was a great man."

"Yeah I know Naruto but why did he give his life up?"

"Well Iruka told me the same thing that I'm about to tell you your uncle gave his life up to protect the ones he loved. He loved Mina and Shikamaru so in order to save them he gave up his own life." Naruto looked around but couldn't find Shikamaru and Mina anywhere. He saw Suzuki and Gaara but no Shikamaru and Mina. "Hey Suzuki where's Mina and Shikamaru?" Suzuki shrugged and said, "I don't know."

As she said those words rain began to fall and at that very moment Mina and Shikamaru were standing in Shikamaru's favorite spot watching the funeral from there. "Why are we here Shika and not with everyone else?" Shikamaru embraced her and said, "I told you before being there is painful for me. Here I can actually show my emotions."

He pulled Mina close to him and buried his face in his hands. His whole body trembled as sorrow filled his body and tears began to flow from his eyes. Mina looked up as the rain fell around them it was like the third Hokage was weeping with them and telling them it was okay to be sad.


End file.
